


A Doctor in Snakes Clothing

by caz251



Series: A Twist In The Tail [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's looking for Owen after finding his problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doctor in Snakes Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

"Where's Owen?" Ianto questioned of Tosh as he stood behind her reading the calculations on her screen, the snake he had found still wrapped around his wrist, clinging to him as if he was its lifeline.

Tosh nodded towards the autopsy bay, "He was working on something in there, but he could have left." She answered shortly, but not in an unkind manner, rather one that said 'I'm busy let me work in peace'.

Leaving her to her work he walked down to the autopsy bay, looking for the medic in the hope that he could identify the snakelike creature wrapped around his wrist. The other man wasn't there though, he let out a small curse before asking himself, out loud, where the man could be, there is only so much time a man like Owen could spend in a bathroom after all. The snake around his wrist tightened its grip on him, almost as if it was trying to tell him something, but that was impossible, it was just a snake, an alien one at that.

As he went to leave the autopsy bay he heard a hissing noise, turning to look down at the snake attached to his wrist he noticed that it had uncurled what he would call its tail and was pointing at the device in the middle of the room. He looked from the snake to the device in shock, was this snake trying to tell him what Owen had been working on, there was no way the snake could know what the medic had been up to or where he was, it was a snake. Then he realised that he was being rather judgemental, judging the snake by the standards of those on Earth, when this snake was definitely from off world.

Taking direction from a snake was an odd thing to do, but he moved towards the device, looking at it he couldn't make out what it was, and he was sure that he had never seen it before. Making a quick decision he went to Owen's computer and made his way back through the internal CCTV to track Owen through it. It wasn't long before he found out where the errant medic had disappeared to, he looked back that snake on his wrist; it definitely wasn't an ordinary snake from Earth. Realising that Owen was now a snake made him think of the device, what was it and how had it turned Owen into a snake.

His curiosity didn't mean that he would risk himself to find out, instead he decided that waiting for Jack to get back would be the better idea, the man may have seen something similar before. He thought about asking Tosh for her opinion, but he realised that Owen had come to him and not her, so he probably didn't want her to know. While he knew that wouldn't be possible in the long run, he decided to preserve some of the medic's dignity and kept his silence. Instead, he left him in the hothouse to have a nap in peace or maybe find something to eat, as he wasn't sure that Chinese was a recommended meal for a snake, alien or not.


End file.
